Soirée
by greynono
Summary: UA. Doku x Hakkai. Une soirée pas comme les autres, un frangin envahissant et un amour naissant sur fond de flash back... Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Note : Voilà une nouvelle fic, qui j'espère vous plaira. Elle traite un couple différent de d'habitude (il faut croire qu'en ce moment Dokugakuji a toute mon attention… lol). Il ne devrait pas y avoir beaucoup de chapitres normalement, mais on ne sait jamais… Avec moi, il ne faut se fier à rien XD

En attendant, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter à tous et toutes une Bonne Année 2008 !

Bonne lecture.

…

**Soirée **

__

_Chapitre 1 : Alors, raconte…._

…

17 :05…

- Excusez-moimessieurs dames, le bar va bientôt fermer, il faudrait penser à finir…

- Mais pourquoi vous fermez si tôt aujourd'hui ?

Dokugakuji eut un petit clin d'œil et sourit :

- Raison personnelle… Si vous pouviez vous dépêcher…

Il fit le tour des tables. Les clients ronchonnaient mais obéissaient d'une manière générale et la salle se vida bientôt, plongeant le bar dans un silence qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps. Dokugakuji soupira, satisfait. Ce n'était pas évident d'annoncer aux clients la fermeture avancée, mais finalement, il s'en sortait bien. Ravi, il partit à la cuisine et alluma les fourneaux.

Aujourd'hui, il allait se surpasser !

18h12…

Cling… 

Surpris, Dokugakuji haussa un sourcil : encore un client ? Cela faisait déjà le cinquième à qui il faisait faire demi-tour. Si seulement il avait pu afficher le panneau fermé…

Il sortit de la cuisine et jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle. Personne…

Se tournant vers le comptoir, il aperçut une silhouette accoudée nonchalamment, des ronds de fumée s'élevant au-dessus d'elle, tout doucement.

- C'est moi ou il n'y a personne ce soir frangin ? Il y a eu une alerte à la bombe ?

Dokugakuji soupira : ce n'était que Gojyo, tout allait bien. Il éteignit son signal d'alarme intérieur et sourit à son frère tout en s'approchant derrière le bar.

- Non, c'est moi qui les ai fait partir.

Gojyo arqua un sourcil, intrigué. Son frère avait enfin décidé de prendre du repos ? Ou bien il lui faisait une farce ?

Il fronça les sourcils et expira rapidement, chassant la fumée de sa cigarette au loin.

- Ok… Je vois… Tu es malade ?

Dokugakuji pouffa et secoua la tête pour lui signaler que non. Au contraire, il ne s'était jamais aussi bien. Angoissé, terriblement angoissé, mais bien. Serein aurait été plus précis. Parce qu'il avait enfin pris une décision.

- Tout va bien, j'ai juste décidé de fermer plus tôt…

- Et de faire de la cuisine… Je le sens d'ici… Comment s'appelle l'heureuse élue ? le taquina Gojyo.

Dokugakuji secoua la tête : décidément, il devinait vite celui-là… Pas moyen d'être tranquille.

- D'abord, c'est UN heureux élu, et ensuite rien ne dit qu'il me dira oui… répliqua doucement Dokugakuji.

Il apprécia l'air ahuri de son frère, qui faillit en perdre sa cigarette, et lui fit son plus beau sourire. Rien que pour voir cette tête-là, il avait bien fait de le lui avouer.

Puis il hocha doucement de la tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait bien compris.

- UN ?? répéta Gojyo.

- Et oui… Et puis c'est bien toi qui disait qu'il fallait que je me trouve quelqu'un, alors tu devrais être heureux pour moi !

- Oui oui… Bien sûr… bougonna Gojyo, encore sous le choc.

Personnellement, cela ne le gênait absolument pas : lui-même était gay, et vivrait déjà en couple s'il avait réussi à mettre le grappin sur la personne aimée, qui malheureusement était aussi têtue et sourde à ses appels qu'elle était sexy et terriblement attirante… Mais il l'aurait un jour, il l'avait juré !

Pour l'instant, le cas de son frère l'intéressait beaucoup plus et il se pencha vers lui, attendant les confidences. Devant le mutisme de Dokugakuji, il prit un air lassé.

- Bon, je comprends… Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre qu'il se pointe ici pour savoir de quoi il a l'air…

- Gojyo, tu ne vas pas me faire ça ??!!! s'offusqua Doku, paniquant à l'idée que son frère reste là toute la soirée.

- Je vais me gêner tiens !

Exaspéré, son frère céda puis posa son coude sur le bar, prenant la position qu'il aimait lorsqu'il devait parler avec quelqu'un qui était derrière le comptoir.

Ravi, Gojyo lui sourit et fut toute ouïe.

- Alors… ? Dis-moi tout ! Et pourquoi tu te décides soudain ce soir ?

- Je sais qu'il va venir ce soir, alors j'attends… C'est ce soir et pas un autre.

Gojyo fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant rien du tout. Dokugakuji sourit en voyant sa confusion.

- Oui je sais, c'est très étrange. Je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois il y a deux ans…

- Deux ans ? Tu es long à te décider frangin !

- Non en fait… Je ne l'ai rencontré que deux fois en deux ans…

- Hein ? Alors là, je ne pars pas avant que tu ne m'aies tout raconté !

Dokugakuji sourit… et continua.

…

…

…

_**FLASK-BACK **_

Tout en servant ses clients et en veillant au bon fonctionnement de son bar, Dokugakuji avait jeté de fréquents coups d'œil à la personne accoudée au bout de son comptoir.

Il était sûr de ne jamais l'avoir vu auparavant mais ce n'était pas l'attrait de la nouveauté qui attirait son regard… Loin de là…

En fait… Force était de constater qu'il n'avait jamais vu une personne aussi belle que cet homme un peu effacé et discret, qui se contentait de boire tranquillement sans même tenter d'entamer la moindre conversation.

Pourtant… Si Dokugakuji était bien sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'il n'aimait pas les hommes. S'il avait parfaitement accepté le coming out de son jeune frère Gojyo, dont la bisexualité n'était plus cachée depuis longtemps, il n'avait jamais réfléchi à ce genre de choses pour lui-même, et ne s'était même jamais posé la question.

En fait… Il avait toujours pensé être un hétérosexuel pur et dur, un de ces individus qui n'imaginait même pas avoir un homme dans son lit à ses côtés.

Mais là, il commençait à se poser des questions. Comment, lui qui affirmait aimer les femmes, pouvait-il trouver un homme beau ? Peut-être était-ce normal après tout. Cet homme était réellement magnifique, et cela ne voulait rien dire si Doku se contentait de le constater… Après tout, les femmes se jugeaient bien également entre elles, et ce n'est pas pour autant que toutes étaient homosexuelles.

Il aurait aimé être persuadé de cela… Se dire qu'il se contentait de juger, de comparer… Sans rien penser de plus…

Oui il aurait aimé que ce soit la vérité.

Mais alors… Pourquoi s'entêtait-il à rechercher son regard chaque fois qu'il venait lui resservir un verre ? Pourquoi trouvait-il qu'il avait sans doute les plus beaux yeux qu'il ait jamais vu et… Pourquoi son cœur s'emballait-il de cette manière chaque fois qu'il plongeait dans les deux émeraudes ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

Un peu énervé et perdu, il s'était senti étrange toute la soirée et en avait même oublié de saluer certains habitués qui étaient venus ce soir-là. Ses yeux revenaient invariablement sur la silhouette pâle au bout du comptoir, isolée et solitaire, comme si boire était une chose trop grave pour la partager avec quelqu'un d'autre…

Et chaque fois que l'inconnu relevait ses yeux vers lui, il sursautait et détournait rapidement le regard, sentant ses joues rougir et la honte l'envahir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait bon sang ?

Au fur et à mesure, le bar se vida. Les heures défilèrent, mais l'inconnu continua de boire tranquillement, alignant les verres vides devant lui comme des trophées. Dokugakuji remarqua qu'il tenait extrêmement bien l'alcool, ce qui était rare chez un homme de son âge : il devait avoir la vingtaine et généralement, à cet âge-là et à ce rythme, les jeunes finissaient rapidement par terre, saoules jusqu'au fond du regard.

Mais là, il continuait de boire comme si ses verres ne contenaient que de l'eau claire.

Et quand le dernier client sorti, il était toujours là, son dernier verre à demi rempli dans la main. Son regard se perdait dans la rangée de bouteilles alignées devant lui, mais Dokugakuji sentit instinctivement qu'il n'était pas saoul… Il semblait juste… rêveur…

Il n'avait plus le choix maintenant… Il ne restait que lui et cet homme. Et il était le barman.

Alors, jouant son rôle à la perfection, il s'approcha et offrit un sourire timide au jeune homme.

Jamais son cœur n'avait battu aussi vite.

Et jamais il ne s'était senti aussi embarrassé que cela…

- Bonsoir…

Le jeune homme releva ses deux émeraudes sur lui et sourit à son tour.

Dokugakuji esquissa une petite prière mentale, remerciant tous les dieux qu'il connaissait d'avoir droit à un sourire pareil… Comment un simple geste aussi banal était-il capable soudain de le faire fondre intérieurement ? Quel était ce prodige ?

Reprends-toi Doku… Reprends-toi ou il va finir par penser que tu es le dernier des abrutis…

Pour s'occuper les mains, il attrapa une bouteille de son meilleur whisky et la montra au jeune homme.

- Allez, je vous offre ma tournée…

…

…

…

_**Fin du FLASK-BACK **_

…

Gojyo arqua un sourcil admiratif et il ricana gentiment.

- Ben dis donc… Le coup de foudre ma parole !

Doku secoua la tête en soupirant et répondit :

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire…

- Et vous vous êtes contenté de boire toute la soirée ?

- Ben…

L'air gêné de son frère enthousiasma Gojyo qui se redressa, soudain attentif :

- Alors là, ne compte même pas t'en tirer comme ça Doku ! Je veux TOUT savoir !!

…

…

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : ces persos ne sont pas à moi.

Genre : UA, Yaoi.

Note : merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je suis heureuse que cette fic vous plaise. Je prends un plaisir fou à l'écrire et je dois avouer que jamais je n'aurais cru que Doku soit un personnage aussi passionnant…. En tout cas, bonne lecture à vous

…

**Soirée**

…

…

18h34 : 

Doku regarda l'heure en soupirant : certes, quand il avait commencé son récit à son frère, il savait que celui-ci ne partirait pas avant la fin et comme lui-même avait la fâcheuse tendance, peut-être à cause de son métier de barman, de s'étaler sur chaque détail, ils n'étaient pas prêts de se quitter. Ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas vraiment… Vu l'heure, il devait lui rester environ une heure, peut-être une heure et demie avant que son cher inconnu ne débarque dans son bar, et à cet instant-là, il ne voulait absolument pas que Gojyo soit présent.

Inviter Gojyo à un rendez-vous amoureux, c'était un peu comme être accompagné par sa mère le premier jour au lycée… On se sentait toujours un peu stupide à ses côtés.

- Alors ?? s'impatienta le dit frère, pas du tout gêné et ne remarquant même pas que l'heure avançait.

Il trépignait sur sa chaise, apparemment absolument ravi d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la vie sentimentale de son grand frère, et Dokugakuji se demanda un instant s'il avait bien fait de tout lui raconter… Connaissant Gojyo, il était capable de se servir ensuite de cette histoire contre lui, histoire d'avoir une bonne plaisanterie à raconter sur son aîné formidable !

Mais bon… Avait-il eu vraiment le choix ?

Alors Dokugakuji eut un petit soupir de plus, un à rajouter à sa longue collection concernant son frère, et il reprit :

- En fait… Ca ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme je le souhaitais…

**Flash-Back **

Il avait servi un verre à l'inconnu, puis un autre, et encore un autre…

L'alcool ne semblait lui faire aucun effet, ce qui était tout de même surprenant pour quelqu'un de son âge. Il ne titubait même pas sur sa chaise et semblait attendre chaque verre suivant avec la même indifférence, ce qui finit par exciter la curiosité de Dokugakuji, déjà très importante vis-à-vis de cet étrange client.

- Vous êtes sûr de vouloir un autre verre ? Ce n'est peut-être pas très prudent….

L'inconnu eut un petit sourire mélancolique mais pour la première fois de la soirée, une lueur amusée brilla dans son regard alors qu'il répondait presque joyeusement :

- Comme vous le voyez, je tiens très bien l'alcool ! Ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Très bien, je n'insiste pas. Et puis…

Dokugakuji hésita avant de répondre, et il lâcha bientôt sa phrase avec un sourire taquin :

- Ca me fait plaisir d'avoir un client tel que vous !

Il parlait peut-être moins du fait que l'inconnu tenait aussi bien l'alcool que de sa beauté étonnante, mais ça, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas le savoir et il rit doucement à cette remarque.

Lentement, ses yeux se levèrent vers l'horloge, énorme, juste au-dessus du comptoir, telle une mise en garde adressée à tous les clients, et il ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer :

- Il se fait tard… Je dois peut-être vous ennuyer.

- Non, pas du tout ! avoua aussitôt Dokugakuji. Au contraire, l'idée de passer une nouvelle soirée seul m'ennuyait davantage.

Mais ce qui n'était qu'une remarque gentille amena un étrange voile de tristesse sur le visage de son interlocuteur, qui baissa aussitôt son regard vers son verre. Il semblait perturbé mais Doku n'eut droit qu'à une seule explication :

- Ah oui ?... Vous aussi…

Le barman fronça les sourcils : quelque chose dans le ton de l'inconnu, et dans sa gestuelle, trahissait une lourde tristesse. Doku savait parfaitement reconnaître ce genre de sentiments chez ses clients : après tout, son métier était très formateur. Mais il devait reconnaître que chez ce jeune homme, la tristesse avait quelque chose de plus profond que chez les autres personnes. De plus digne également, et Doku songea aussitôt qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

- Excusez-moi si j'ai réveillé des souvenirs avec ma maladresse…, tenta-t-il de s'excuser.

L'inconnu secoua doucement la tête, apparemment absorbé dans la contemplation de son verre, mais il ne répondit pas. Ce silence pesant fit encore plus culpabiliser Dokugakuji qui s'empressa d'attraper un verre pour l'essuyer, comblant l'absence de mots par quelques gestes certes dérisoires, mais qui lui permettaient de ne pas se sentir totalement idiot cette fois-ci.

La douleur de l'inconnu devait être importante, car il ne dit plus un seul mot jusqu'à la fin de son verre, laissant le pauvre Doku en proie à une attente insoutenable, d'autant plus qu'il n'osait plus parler de peur de dire une nouvelle bêtise.

Il avait l'impression… D'être un parfait idiot aux côtés de cet homme presque trop beau et trop digne pour lui… Comme le canard regarde un cygne et se sent ridicule face à une telle perfection de la nature.

Et pourtant, il s'agissait d'un homme… Avec une femme, Dokugakuji aurait peut-être tenté de la distraire, de lui changer les idées. Peut-être lui aurait-il même proposé d'aller finir la soirée ailleurs avec lui, histoire de se détendre et d'oublier tout ça. Mais là… Là il n'y arrivait pas.

C'était plus fort que lui, cet homme l'intimidait et le rendait tout chose. Et il se sentait tellement ridicule de réagir comme ça, de ne même pas oser, de se comporter comme une pucelle effarouchée.

Mais il avait l'impression… non la certitude même, que s'il tentait la moindre chose, l'inconnu disparaîtrait comme une illusion qui a déjà trop duré. Et l'idée même de ne plus jamais le revoir l'horripilait.

Le verre fut reposé sur le comptoir et l'inconnu se leva enfin. Il sortit son porte-feuille, prêt à payer, mais Dokugakuji arrêta aussitôt son geste et avec un petit sourire timide, il dit :

- Laissez. C'est pour moi ce soir.

- Oh… Merci beaucoup.

Puis, redoutant les effets de l'alcool, le barman contourna son comptoir pour venir aider le jeune homme au cas où, mais étonnamment, ce dernier n'eut même pas besoin de ses services. Sa démarche était droite et régulière, et il tenait un équilibre parfait. On aurait même pu croire qu'il n'avait rien bu et Dokugakuji ne pu retenir un petit sifflement admiratif.

- En dix ans de carrière, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un comme vous ! On a l'impression que vous n'avez même pas bu !

Le jeune homme eut un sourire amusé et il se dirigea vers la porte, accompagné de prés par Dokugakuji qui lui ouvrit même et lui tint la porte.

A ce moment-là, étrangement, l'inconnu s'arrêta. Sans doute que l'idée de partir sans même dire un petit quelque chose à l'homme qui lui avait tenu compagnie toute la soirée lui semblait-elle impolie, et Dokugakuji sentit son cœur s'emballer lorsqu'il leva son regard vert émeraude sur lui.

Il y avait toujours cette même tristesse qui se mélangeait à cette lueur un peu amusée que Dokugakuji avait réussi à faire naître dans son regard. Pour un peu, il aurait même cru qu'il était le premier à réaliser cet exploit, si quelques rides discrètes au coin des lèvres n'indiquaient que l'inconnu avait dû souvent sourire autrefois. Mais cette époque semblait révolue malheureusement…

- Merci pour tout. J'ai vraiment aimé passer cette soirée avec vous.

Pendant un court instant, le barman ne pensa même pas à répondre : ses yeux étaient collés aux lèvres appétissantes qui venaient de susurrer ces mots, et il n'avait qu'une envie… Les embrasser. Jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. Se coller à elles pour leur faire oublier même l'envie de parler…

Il se pencha et…

Se reprit à la dernière minute, une petite voix montant en lui et rappelant avec obstination qu'il s'agissait d'un homme et que… bon sang, il y avait encore quelques heures, il était hétéro !! Hé-té-ro !

Cet inconnu n'avait pourtant rien d'efféminé mais… Il entendait encore Gojyo lui rappeler qu'il n'aimait pas les hommes parce qu'ils avaient des traits de femme mais bien pour eux-même, pour cette virilité et cette force qui se dégageaient d'eux… Qu'il n'aimait pas quelqu'un pour l'image qu'il représentait, mais bien parce qu'il était un individu à part entière, un être qui l'attirait et le fascinait.

Et c'était bien ce qui était en train de se produire en lui… Il était attiré par cet individu. Qu'il soit un homme ou une femme n'y changeait rien. C'était lui qu'il voulait. Lui que son corps et son âme réclamaient soudain avec assiduité.

Malheureusement l'air froid provenant de la rue lui rappela désagréablement que son bel inconnu était en train de partir, de s'éloigner de lui, et même s'il revenait, cet instant magique lui, disparaîtrait à tout jamais.

Alors il plongea son regard dans le sien et murmura :

- Je m'appelle Dokugakuji…

L'inconnu eut un bref mouvement de surprise, puis un délicat sourire naquit sur ses lèvres… Ces lèvres tellement appétissantes qu'elles finirent de faire craquer le pauvre barman.

Il se pencha et, prenant délicatement le menton du jeune homme dans sa main, il l'obligea à releva suffisamment son visage pour venir coller ses lèvres sur les siennes, les happant avec gourmandise et sensualité.

Il y eut ce goût alcoolisé au début, puis très rapidement, Doku s'enivra d'autre chose, de cette saveur qui n'appartenait qu'au jeune homme et qui lui semblait déjà être délicieuse.

Il se perdit dans le baiser, remarquant à peine à la fin que l'inconnu ne le rejetait pas et qu'il semblait au contraire participer lui aussi.

Il crut avoir fait le bon choix, mais quand ils se séparèrent, Dokugakuji n'eut même pas le temps de plonger son regard dans celui de l'homme. Ce dernier tourna brusquement la tête et sortit précipitamment du bar, courant plus qu'il ne marchait, fuyant loin de Doku.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réagir, quelques secondes pendant lesquelles l'inconnu eut largement le temps de fuir, et le barman se retrouva là, à la porte de son bar et seul. Terriblement seul….

Fin du Fash-Back

Gojyo avait les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts, atterré par ce que venait de lui avouer son frère.

- Et… Tu ne lui as pas couru après ? Mais… C'est pas possible ça ! Tu n'as rien fait ?

- Et tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Mets-toi à ma place : visiblement ce baiser n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire, je n'allais pas lui courir après pour m'excuser !

- Mais Doku, si tu ne te bats pas un minimum, tu n'arriveras jamais à rien !

- A mon avis, j'avais fait assez de bêtises comme ça ce soir-là… ronchonna le barman.

Gojyo rejeta une mèche en arrière et s'alluma une autre cigarette, visiblement complètement perplexe devant la stupidité de son frère.

Il reposa son briquet puis, tirant une première bouffée, il reprit :

- Et c'est tout ?

- Je t'ai dit que je l'avais vu deux fois Gojyo… soupira Doku.

- Oh, alors laisse-moi deviner…. La deuxième fois, c'était pile poil un an après votre première rencontre non ?

- Oui… Un an entier sans le voir, je te jure que j'ai cru qu'il ne reviendrait plus. Je l'ai attendu tous les soirs pendant le premier mois, puis au fur et à mesure, je me suis dis que j'attendais en vain. Alors, j'ai rangé ce souvenir de côté et… j'ai essayé d'oublier. Jusqu'à ce que ce soir-là, il entre de nouveau dans mon bar….

…

…

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : ces persos ne sont pas à moi.

Genre : UA, Yaoi.

Note : Voilà un nouveau chapitre, peut-être un peu en retard et je m'en excuse. J'espère qu'il vous plaira en tout cas. Sinon, pour ceux qui sont intéressés, il y a du nouveau du côté de la Geisha mais comme je ne veux pas polluer cette fic, qui n'est en rien concernée, je vous conseille d'aller voir mon site, vous comprendrez mieux. En m'en excusant.

En attendant, bonne lecture !

…

**Soirée**

…

…

19h02 :

- Un an après ? Pendant toute une année ce mec n'est pas venu et du jour au lendemain il débarque dans ton bar ?

La voix de Gojyo était un peu trop aiguë, signe que le récit devait passionner son petit frère et Dokugakuji s'en félicita : il était tellement rare d'attirer l'attention de son cadet sur autre chose que lui-même que cela relevait presque de l'exploit. Mais sous ses airs égoïstes et un brin libertins, il restait son petit frère et pour rien au monde il n'en aurait changé.

- Oui, un an pile.

- Oh attends, ça sent l'anniversaire à plein nez ce truc !

Le barman haussa les sourcils, songeur. Oui, Gojyo avait raison. Maintenant qu'il y repensait… Un anniversaire. C'était tout à fait probable.

Mais quand il se rappelait la tristesse qui émanait de l'inconnu, il lui paraissait douteux que ce fut l'anniversaire d'une date joyeuse pour lui… A moins que ce ne soit son propre anniversaire et qu'il n'ait personne avec qui le fêter… Ce qui était tout aussi triste en soi. Peut-être même pire.

N'avoir qu'un barman avec qui fêter une année de plus, cela semblait tellement désespéré.

- Un anniversaire… Peut-être.

- Evidemment Doku ! Ou alors…

- Quoi ?

- Tu embrasses tellement mal qu'il lui a fallu une année pour s'en remettre…

Gojyo ricana alors que son frère lui donnait un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule, protestant énergiquement contre la pique. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils sourirent tous deux…

- Bon, et cette fois-ci, j'espère que tu ne l'as pas laissé filé quand même ?!

- Si tu me laissais parler, tu le saurais non ?

- Ok, ok grand chef, je suis toute ouïe…

**FLASH-BACK** :

Un an qu'il était venu… C'était long. De l'eau avait le temps de couler sous les ponts. Une idée avait le temps de se construire dans un esprit et un souvenir celui de s'effacer doucement.

Celui du jeune homme avait presque disparu de l'esprit de Dokugakuji. Petit à petit, comme on se sépare d'un ami.

Si le premier mois, il avait guetté chaque entrée, chaque porte qui s'ouvrait, chaque regard qui pouvait porter sur le vert émeraude, il avait fini par se calmer. L'homme ne reviendrait pas, il en était persuadé. Il ne pouvait pas, pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait… C'était compréhensible.

Dokugakuji commençait lui-même à oublier ces tendances homosexuelles qui l'avaient tellement déstabilisé durant les premières semaines. Il avait regardé les autres hommes, il avait tenté de retrouver ce sentiment qui l'avait envahi en regardant l'inconnu. Mais aucun homme ne lui avait fait le même effet. C'était comme si son cœur s'était refermé, comme s'il avait choisi et ne voulait pas d'autres possibilités.

Mais loin des yeux, loin du cœur. Dokugakuji avait rapidement cessé de chercher dans les hommes ce qui l'avait attiré chez le bel inconnu, et il avait rangé ce souvenir dans un coin de son esprit, essayant de reprendre sa vie habituelle.

Il souriait toujours aux clients, il parlait avec eux pendant des heures et il n'hésitait pas à rester longtemps ouvert s'il le fallait pour calmer quelques peines. Le fantôme de l'inconnu s'était effacé au fur et à mesure et c'est à peine si Dokugakuji le revoyait parfois, assis à la même place derrière le comptoir, son verre à la main.

Ce soir-là, il n'avait même pas fait attention à la date. Toute cette histoire lui était totalement sorti de l'esprit et il servait toujours aussi gaiement ses clients, riant parfois avec des habituels qui lançaient quelques blagues et cherchaient à accaparer l'attention du comptoir tout entier.

On lui avait commandé un whisky et il s'était tourné vers ce nouveau client, un sourire se profilant encore sur ses lèvres à la suite de la dernière plaisanterie émise.

Sur le coup, il avait failli en lâcher sa bouteille.

Il avait dû avoir l'air du parfait idiot, il s'en doutait. Mais il avait eu du mal à se reprendre.

Devant lui, assis à la même place, comme si celle-ci lui était destinée, se tenait l'inconnu. Un petit sourire ornait ses lèvres fines et dans son regard dansait une lueur un brin amusée, un brin taquine…

Il y avait toujours cette tristesse en lui, mais le temps l'avait adouci. Il était peut-être encore plus séduisant que dans son souvenir, plus joyeux, plus… vivant.

- Bonsoir Dokugakuji.

Mon dieu, ce sourire…. ! Ce n'était humainement pas possible ! Comment résister ?

Et entendre son prénom dans sa bouche, comme une douceur délicate.

Dokugakuji en avait oublié de répondre. Il s'était contenté de sourire, un peu plus bêtement que d'habitude. La joie se lisait sur son visage mais personne ne la remarqua à part l'inconnu aux doux yeux verts.

Il avait tendu le bras et lui avait servi son verre, ne pensant même plus à se reprendre. Cette rencontre, il en rêvait depuis tellement longtemps qu'il n'était plus temps de jouer la comédie.

- Vous avez l'air heureux ce soir…, avait demandé l'inconnu.

Doku n'avait pas pu retenir un petit rire, avant de répondre :

- J'aime quand mes clients reviennent me voir…

L'inconnu parut étonné, avant de rire à son tour, amusé par cette réponse.

Oui, la tristesse semblait avoir un peu déserté ce visage fin, et Doku sentait une nouvelle sérénité émaner de son beau client, si bien que c'est le cœur un peu plus léger, et un peu plus distrait, qu'il servit les autres, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil sur l'ensorcelant jeune homme.

Comme la dernière fois, il fut le seul à rester présent au comptoir, alors que le bar s'était vidé peu à peu, leur laissant un peu d'intimité.

Et ce fut à ce moment seulement que Dokugakuji se remémorant la façon dont l'inconnu s'était sauvé la dernière fois, sans doute effrayé par son baiser. Il sentit une gêne sans précédent l'envahir, surtout qu'au fond de lui, l'envie terrible de recommencer la même bêtise surgissait, un peu plus violente que la dernière fois.

Pour se donner bonne contenance, il prit un verre et le déposa à côté de l'inconnu, avant de venir avec la bouteille s'asseoir derrière le comptoir pour une fois. Il se servit copieusement sous les yeux sidéré de l'inconnu qui ne pu retenir un nouveau petit rire, rempli de gaieté et de joie. Un rire léger qui conforta Dokugakuji.

- Trinquons ensemble monsieur mon client ! s'exclama-t-il, retrouvant à son tour cette même joie enfantine.

Les verres s'entrechoquèrent et ils burent en silence, laissant quelques minutes s'égrener paisiblement.

C'était tellement étrange cette sensation… D'avoir ce qu'on a toujours voulu et de ne pas oser s'en saisir alors qu'on en avait enfin la possibilité.

Il n'avait qu'un geste à faire… Mais il craignait tellement la réaction du bel inconnu que cela le décourageait aussitôt.

- Votre bar est toujours aussi agréable… J'aime bien venir ici.

En un sens, cela fit plaisir à Doku d'entendre cela et il sourit, touché.

- Et moi j'aime y travailler. Ici j'ai l'impression d'être chez moi, depuis que je le tiens. Les clients ne sont jamais les mêmes, bien qu'il y ait quelques habitués, et on a souvent la chance de faire d'heureuses rencontres…

Il était presque certain d'avoir vu l'inconnu rougir légèrement, mais avec l'obscurité extérieure, il n'était sûr de rien alors il préféra retourner son regard vers la longue file de bouteilles qui s'entassait derrière son comptoir.

- Dois-je le prendre pour moi ?

- A votre avis ?

Il rit de nouveau et cela réchauffa le cœur de Dokugakuji. Et l'enhardit également à poser cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Je croyais ne jamais vous revoir…

L'homme s'amusa un peu avec son verre, un petit sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres, et il jugea bon de ne pas répondre. Ses doigts poussèrent son verre vers le barman, quémandant de le remplir, ce que fit aussitôt Dokugakuji.

Ils burent ainsi longtemps, sans parler. Doku se sentait s'enivrer doucement et il aimait cette torpeur qui s'emparait de lui. Elle cachait la peur profonde de voir l'inconnu disparaître une nouvelle fois, et le poussait à devenir un peu plus fou, un peu moins… sage.

C'était amusant de constater combien l'alcool vous rendait invincible…

- Vous m'avez manqué, finit-il par avouer.

- Nous ne nous sommes vu qu'une fois…

- Oui peut-être. Mais j'ai eu une année entière pour y repenser.

Le sourire de l'inconnu était tellement beau, tellement ensorceleur. Dokugakuji n'avait jamais autant souhaité de sa vie que le monde extérieur s'écroule pour les laisser dans cette petite bulle qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. De les laisser en paix. De les laisser ensemble.

Un soupir lui échappa et il but une nouvelle gorgée pour se donner du courage :

- La dernière fois… Je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour vous… avoir embrassé. J'ai conscience que cela a pu vous gêner…

- Qui vous a dit que j'étais gêné ?

- Et bien…

Doku fronça les sourcils et tourna de nouveau son visage vers l'inconnu, perturbé. Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il insinuait par là ?

- Vous vous êtes sauvé si vite… J'étais persuadé d'avoir eu un geste déplacé.

- Vous avez eu un geste déplacé effectivement. Mais cela ne m'a pas gêné.

- Alors pourquoi avoir fuit ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'était… trop rapide. Et elle était encore là.

- Elle ?

Doku n'eut jamais aussi peur de sa vie : il avait bien dit 'elle' ?

Mais quel idiot était-il !!! Evidemment, un homme pareil ne pouvait pas être seul !

Et encore moins s'intéresser à un homme comme lui… !

Ses épaules se voûtèrent et il secoua la tête, un ricanement amer lui échappant :

- Quel idiot je suis…

- Ne dites pas ça.

- Excusez-moi, je… Je crois que je vais fermer.

L'inconnu écarquilla les yeux et sursauta légèrement en sentant Dokugakuji se relever. La suite leur échappa à tous les deux. La main du client se saisit de la chemise du barman et dans un geste désespéré, il l'attira à lui pour plaquer avec violence ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Doku, d'abord stupéfait, ne résista pas longtemps à ce nouveau cadeau du ciel et ses bras entourèrent l'élu de son cœur alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser, définitivement conquis.

C'était… tellement bon. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots.

Ou plutôt, si… Il y eut bien quelques mots supplémentaires.

- Reste…

- Je ne comptais pas partir… Pas ce soir. Je…

- Dis-le… Je t'en prie, dis-le.

- Fais-moi l'amour.

Le cœur de Dokugakuji explosa ce soir-là, et tout ce dont il se rappela, c'est qu'il passa la meilleure soirée de sa vie…

…

….

…

A suivre….


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : ces persos ne sont pas à moi

Disclamer : ces persos ne sont pas à moi.

Note : désolée pour l'attente, j'ai été overbookée ces derniers temps. Ce chapitre est peut-être un peu différent des autres, du moins je n'ai pas eu le même ressenti en l'écrivant, mais j'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira.

Le prochain chapitre devrait voir revenir Hakkai, à moins que je ne décide de torturer un peu plus Doku lol

Bonne lecture !

…

**Soirée**

….

…

19h36 : 

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Gojyo écarquilla les yeux et resta bouche ouverte, cherchant désespérément des mots qui de toute façon ne seraient jamais suffisamment précis pour exprimer ce qu'il voulait dire.

Et cela fit sourire son aîné, satisfait d'avoir pu faire taire son frère au moins une fois de plus dans sa vie.

- Tu… Vous… Mais… Attends, c'est pas… possible !!

Les mots sortaient un peu dans le désordre, suivant les pensées toutes aussi confuses de Gojyo. Savoir que son frère avait des tendances homosexuelles était une chose, mais qu'il avait franchi le pas avec un homme qu'il connaissait à peine et qu'il voyait pour la deuxième fois… C'était au-delà de tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer dans sa vie ! Lui qui avait toujours vu son frère comme une sorte de saint hétérosexuel jusqu'à la mort et particulièrement accroc à toute question de morale et de principe… On venait de bouleverser sa vie entière !!

Mais bizarrement, cela ne semblait pas gêner le moins du monde le principal concerné.

Il n'éprouvait pas l'orgueil stupide de certains qui affirment avec supériorité être 'différents' des autres, ni cette satisfaction imbue d'elle-même de donner une autre image à son petit frère… Non, son sentiment dépassait tout cela…

Il était simplement… heureux d'en être arrivé à ce point-là. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Il avait agi par impulsion mais à la différence d'autres personnes qui s'en seraient mordu les doigts, il vivait cela avec une parfaite sérénité.

Il était tombé amoureux d'un homme, et avait couché avec lui… Ses lèvres avaient capturé les siennes pour ne plus s'en détacher, cherchant à lui voler tout son souffle, comme pour rattraper cette année entière qu'ils avaient perdu.

Il se souvenait encore de la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts… Son corps n'avait pas le parfum sucré des femmes, ni la beauté mais… Il était différent.

Masculin. Terriblement masculin, avec sa propre odeur, légèrement boisée. Un peu âcre. Profonde et virile. Très différente de tout ce que Dokugakuji aurait pu imaginer.

Il n'avait jamais compris l'attirance physique que pouvait ressentir deux hommes l'un envers l'autre, mais là… Quand les corps s'embrasaient et se laissaient consumer par cette douce folie enivrante, il n'était plus question de se préoccuper du sexe de son partenaire. On vivait l'instant présent, on prolongeait au maximum les sensations qui rendaient fou, et on oubliait le reste.

Leurs corps s'étaient unis avec une frénésie dont Dokugakuji ne se serait jamais cru capable. Il avait eu l'impression de découvrir ce qu'était vraiment l'amour dans les bras de cet homme. Ce qui était plutôt étrange en soi.

Pourquoi lui ? Après tout, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de raisons. A part son sourire peut-être. Et ses yeux… Beaucoup plus profond que n'importe qui d'autre.

Et puis peut-être, cette émotion qui étreignait Dokugakuji chaque fois qu'il revoyait son visage dans son esprit.

Il se revoyait l'allonger sur une des tables du bar, ses mains enlevant ses vêtements avec une dextérité nouvelle. Il le revoyait, lui, tellement beau… Ni soumis, ni dominant. Juste lui.

Parfois, Dokugakuji se demandait si son bel inconnu avait réalisé lui aussi sur le moment ce qui s'était passé… Ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

Probablement pas. Tout était allé si vite. Et une fois que la folie s'emparait de vous, on ne faisait plus marche arrière.

- Alors là… Et pourquoi tu as attendu tout ce temps pour m'en parler hein ? s'exclama Gojyo, légèrement vexé de n'être pas au courant.

Le sourire de Dokugakuji, légèrement rêveur jusque là, s'agrandit un peu plus et se remplit de malice.

- Je voulais garder cela pour moi tout seul… Du moins au début.

Les yeux de Gojyo se rétrécirent soudain et son regard se fit suspicieux :

- Oh mais attends… Tout ça s'est passé il y a un an, exact ? Ne me dis pas que ton coco s'est barré après l'acte quand même ?

Cette fois-ci, le sourire de Dokugakuji ne cacha pas une certaine déception et il ajouta, comme pour se justifier :

- Il ne s'est pas 'barré' Gojyo. Il est juste… parti.

- Non mais c'est quoi ce tordu hein ? Merde on ne joue pas avec les gens comme ça, c'est dégueulasse !!

- Attends, ne le juge pas trop vite. Ne parle pas sans savoir Gojyo !

**FLASH-BACK : **

Comme une vague, la folie s'en était allée, blessant légèrement les deux hommes sur son passage… En tout cas, Dokugakuji avait conscience de cette petite blessure qui naissait dans son cœur, alors qu'il regardait le bel inconnu se rhabiller.

Il y avait quelque chose de sordide et d'inévitable dans ses gestes. Et le pire sans doute était que Dokugakuji se sentait incapable de faire le moindre mouvement pour le retenir.

C'était comme si son corps attendait. Comme si son âme était lourde de lassitude et refusait pour l'instant d'accepter ce qui venait de se passer. Comme si Dokugakuji avait besoin de temps.

L'inconnu avait dû le sentir, ou peut-être ressentait-il lui-même la même chose.

Ils s'étaient jetés comme deux gamins dans leur désir, et en sentaient toute la douleur maintenant.

L'amour n'est pas une chose qui vous amène sur un petit nuage et ne vous en fait plus jamais descendre. Ceux qui disent cela ne connaissent pas cette sensation terrible de vouloir préserver ce petit 'moi' qu'on a mis tellement de temps à construire.

L'autre venait de tout briser, irrémédiablement. Et Dokugakuji avait besoin de temps.

Oh, il aimait cet homme, de cela il en était sûr. Peut-être était-ce même sa seule conviction en cet instant.

Mais il ne se reconnaissait plus, et c'était cela qui le bouleversait autant.

Un geste et il briserait sa vie à jamais. Mais il pouvait également choisir d'oublier, et de refuser ce bouleversement. Il pouvait choisir la solitude et ses avantages. Ses certitudes…

Une dernière fois, la folie l'aida à se décider.

Alors que l'inconnu lui adressait un petit sourire et faisait mine de se diriger vers la sortie, Dokugakuji tendit sa main et attrapa son bras, le retenant auprés de lui.

- Non.

L'inconnu soupira et se retourna. Ses yeux brillaient d'un sentiment qui fit peur à Dokugakuji. Dans son regard, il pouvait déjà lire la certitude que leur histoire ne rimait à rien, sinon à s'être abandonné une soirée à une folie passagère. Une incartade. Voilà ce qui était inscrit sur son visage tout entier.

Refusant cette évidence, il secoua vigoureusement la tête et se redressa, se mettant debout devant l'inconnu sans toutefois faire le geste de l'entourer de ses bras.

Pas encore. L'autre ne lui appartenait pas, il n'en avait pas le droit.

- Voyons Dokugakuji…

- Ne le dis pas ! Je ne veux pas entendre ça ! Pourquoi… devrait-on s'en tenir à cela ? Je… Je ne voulais pas ça, et tu le sais !

L'inconnu eut un petit sourire attendri et leva sa main pour caresser délicatement la joue de Dokugakuji. Il avait deviné ce qui l'assaillait et c'est pourquoi il demanda gentiment :

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

- A ton avis ? Je t'ai attendu un an entier pour une simple partie de jambe en l'air ?

Cette remarque déstabilisa momentanément l'inconnu qui retira sa main et laissa un regard confus se promener dans celui du barman.

Un an entier.

Le regard de Dokugakuji avait l'air tellement sincère que l'inconnu ne pu douter de ses attentes. Cet homme était… tellement différent de ce à quoi il s'attendait. Lui qui avait toujours eu besoin de protéger, il sentait les rôles s'inverser doucement avec ce barman étrange et attendrissant. Mais l'homme n'en était pas pour autant aussi fort qu'on pouvait le penser… Derrière son tempérament se cachait une fragilité qu'il était en train de lui exposer, là, sous ses yeux, comme un cadeau inattendu.

Dokugakuji l'aimait, quelques que soient ses craintes et ses doutes. Il aimait un homme et en était surpris lui-même. Mais ses sentiments ne pouvaient absolument pas être reniés.

Non, le problème… venait de lui, tout simplement.

Il baissa les yeux et soupira. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Comment avouer ses propres faiblesses ?

- Attendre aussi longtemps… Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu devais revenir. L'assassin revient toujours sur les lieux de son crime non ?

L'inconnu releva son regard vers Dokugakuji, notant au passage le petit sourire malicieux qui courait sur ses lèvres.

- L'assassin ?

- Ou le voleur si tu préfères…

La main du barman se leva jusqu'à son cœur et il comprit aussitôt l'allusion. Ses joues rougirent soudainement et il sourit.

Cependant, cela n'enlevait rien à sa propre gêne et Dokugakuji la capta tout doucement. Elle faisait grain de sable dans les beaux rouages qu'il imaginait, enrouant irrémédiablement ce qu'il y avait entre eux.

Il comprit que ce n'était pas le bon moment… Son inconnu n'était pas prêt, tout comme lui ne l'était pas il y avait encore quelques minutes. Et même maintenant… Il ne pouvait empêcher le doute de le tirailler, comme un poison insidieux.

Alors lentement, il le lâcha et s'écarta en soupirant, mettant ainsi une distance sensible entre eux deux.

- Je peux encore attendre.

L'inconnu ouvrit la bouche comme pour protester, mais aucun mot ne sortit et il se contenta de sourire doucement, attendri par la gentillesse de Dokugakuji.

- Merci.

- Le bar sera toujours ouvert, tu sauras où me trouver.

- Tu sais, il est possible que je ne revienne pas.

- Peut-être. Mais je ne veux pas y penser, pas maintenant.

Il se rapprocha et déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres. Dokugakuji laissa leurs langues s'apprivoiser une dernière fois avant de rompre de lui-même le baiser. S'ils continuaient ainsi, ils ne pourraient jamais s'arrêter… Et il ne voudrait plus le laisser partir.

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

Gojyo eut un petit soupir un tantinet déçu. Il ne comprenait pas son frère : quand on trouvait enfin l'homme qu'on aimait, on ne le laissait pas repartir comme il avait pu le faire ! En tout cas, lui-même n'aurait jamais agi ainsi ! C'était impensable !

- Mais… Tu l'aimais ?

- Je crois qu'à ce moment-là, je n'avais pas vraiment conscience de ce que je ressentais, ni même de ce que cela signifiait exactement.

- Et maintenant ?

Le sourire de Dokugakuji s'élargit tout en se remplissant de cette aura un peu triste que son frère avait déjà remarqué chez lui.

- J'ai eu un an pour souffrir de son absence alors… Maintenant je comprends mieux.

- Vous êtes fous tous les deux !

- Gojyo…

- Non, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis ! Il fallait rester ensemble si vous vous aimiez ! Tu aurais dû l'empêcher de partir !!

- Pour qu'il s'enfuit deux fois plus vite ? Il n'était pas prêt et moi non plus Gojyo, avec le recul je pense que nous avons choisi la meilleure solution.

- Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il sera prêt ? Qu'il va venir même ?

- Rien du tout. Simplement j'espère….

…

…

A suivre….


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer : ces persos ne sont pas à moi

Disclamer : ces persos ne sont pas à moi.

Genre : UA, Yaoi.

Note : Dernier chapitre en ligne, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira. Gros bisous à tous et toutes et encore merci pour toutes vos reviews adorables !

..

…

**Soirée**

…

…

19h55.

Gojyo tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette, et laissa le mégot dans le cendrier disposé sur le bar. Et tout dans ses gestes dénotait une certaine incompréhension face au récit que venait de lui livrer son frère. Dire que cela faisait déjà deux ans que Doku avait cela sur le cœur, et il ne lui en parlait que maintenant ! Sous la menace même, car Gojyo le soupçonnait fortement d'avoir voulu garder cela pour lui…

Ce n'était pas du jeu : lui, il lui racontait presque tout, ses aventures d'un soir et ses flirts sans durée… Les regards croisés, les gestes sensuels et les baisers fièvreux… Gojyo lui avait tout livré en détail, comme on expose un tableau de chasse.

Mais son propre frère, celui qu'il avait toujours vu comme un être transparent et sans histoire, lui-même lui cachait un amour depuis plus de deux ans. Un amour qui avait dû le faire souffrir souvent, qui l'avait hanté et sûrement martyrisé, et pourtant, pas une seule fois Doku n'avait ouvert la bouche pour lui livrer ses tourments.

Gojyo était sidéré, et un peu déçu. Parce que ce sentiment qu'il avait gardé pour lui tout ce temps, lui semblait soudain beaucoup plus précieux que tous ses propres déballages amoureux.

Il soupira et finalement se releva, quittant enfin son siège pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de son frère.

- Bon ben… Je ne vais pas t'ennuyer plus longtemps. Le boulot m'attend.

Dokugakuji souleva un sourcil étonné.

- Tu es de garde cette nuit ? Encore ?

- Un copain avait besoin de prendre sa soirée. Un truc perso, alors j'ai accepté.

- Ca fait déjà la troisième fois cette semaine ! Gojyo, tu devrais te reposer un peu, ce n'est pas bon d'enchaîner les nuits blanches comme cela.

- T'inquiéte pas va. J'suis pas en sucre, et puis… Ca m'arrange d'être de garde ce soir.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de son aîné, et Doku secoua la tête, un peu amusé par l'attitude de son frère.

- Parce qu'il sera là lui aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Gojyo rougit brutalement, ce qui était assez exceptionnel chez lui, et il sembla soudain tellement gêné qu'il se mit à bafouiller, s'éloignant de son frère comme pour fuir cette discussion.

- Oui mais… ça n'a aucun rapport, je te jure ! Arrête de me parler de lui, tu sais bien que… que ça n'a aucune importance !

- Ben voyons… File alors, je ne vais pas te retenir alors que tu as teeellement de travail !

Gojyo se reprit légèrement et pouffa, avant de faire un petit signe à son frère, tout en s'éloignant vers la porte.

- Bonne soirée.

- Merci. A toi aussi.

Dokugakuji n'attendit pas de voir la porte se refermer, et il retourna dans sa cuisine, pressé de finir le repas qu'il avait concocté, dans l'espoir un peu fou de revoir son bel inconnu. Mieux valait s'occuper les mains en l'attendant, parce qu'il avait peur de ne pas tenir sinon.

Un vent froid soufflait dehors, et Gojyo ramena les bords de sa veste contre lui, essayant de se protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait. Jetant un coup d'œil sur sa montre, il se rendit compte qu'il était déjà en retard… Et rien que d'imaginer la tête de son collègue, un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il savait bien qu'il allait se faire engueuler, mais… c'était tellement agréable de le voir s'intéresser un peu à lui, même si c'était pour un sujet fâcheux.

Il fit quelques pas et percuta sans l'avoir vu un jeune homme qui s'approchait du bar. Un peu surpris, et se sentant confus, il bredouilla quelques excuses, avant de croiser un regard vert émeraude. Sur le coup, il se figea, et ne pu s'empêcher de détailler légèrement l'homme d'un rapide coup d'œil.

Il retrouva tout naturellement son petit sourire, et hochant légèrement la tête, il lança un bref 'bonne soirée' avant de s'éloigner tout à fait, laissant l'inconnu aller rejoindre son frère.

Dokugakuji avait du goût… Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ait également de la chance.

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit, et Dokugakuji revint précipitamment dans la grande salle en levant les yeux au ciel :

- Je croyais que tu devais partir Goj…

Malheureusement, il ne s'agissait pas de son frère, et devant l'air étonné de l'inconnu, Dokugakuji se maudit intérieurement d'avoir gaffé ainsi. Décidément, même absent, Gojyo arrivait encore à lui causer des ennuis !

- Oh pardon, tu attendais quelqu'un ? Je suis désolé, je…

Ne trouvant plus ses mots, l'inconnu préféra faire demi-tour sans attendre, et quand Doku le vit ainsi s'éloigner, il cru que son cœur ratait un battement, si bien qu'il se jeta pratiquement sur lui, agrippant son bras avec force pour le retenir. Son geste avait l'urgence du désespoir, et le jeune homme se retrouva presque dans ses bras, attiré par l'élan incroyable de Doku.

Ce dernier ne fut même pas gêné, et il s'exclama aussitôt :

- Non, non je n'attendais personne ! Reste… Sil te plaît.

Il avait soufflé les derniers mots, et dans un petit sourire, il ajouta :

- Bienvenu.

L'inconnu se détendit aussitôt, et offrit un petit sourire légèrement gêné à Dokugakuji.

- Bonsoir, dit-il calmement.

- Cela faisait longtemps…, répondit Doku, un air tranquille au fond des yeux.

- Un an.

- Oui, je sais. 365 jours.

Tous les deux pouffèrent gentiment. Une légère gêné s'installait entre eux, maladroitement dissimulée derrière ces sourires et cette discussion sans importance. Retrouver l'autre, sentir de nouveau sa présence et se retrouver soi-même changé par rapport à cela était étrange après tout ce temps. Dokugakuji n'avait pas l'impression de retrouver un vieil ami, c'était même loin d'être ça. Il avait plutôt le sentiment de recommencer depuis le début. De refaire, avec la volonté de changer les choses.

Pourrait-il aller plus loin cette fois-ci ? Il était certain de ses sentiments, il n'avait plus peur et il savait ce qu'il voulait. L'inconnu était venu, il ne lui avait pas fait faux bond, alors cela voulait peut-être dire que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il était prêt lui aussi.

Mais seraient-ils capables d'assumer cela…. ? De se l'avouer surtout ?

« _Bonjour moi c'est Dokugakuji. Je t'aime, et je veux que tu restes à mes côtés. Es-tu prêt à faire cela ? Es-tu suffisamment amoureux toi aussi pour tenter l'expérience ? _

_S'il te plaît… ne me dis pas non_. »

Serait-ce aussi facile que cela ? Non, sûrement pas. Il y avait encore un fossé énorme entre eux, et cela l'effrayait un peu.

Mais il voulait tenter le coup, afin d'éviter les remords.

- Ca sent bon…, avoua rapidement l'inconnu.

- J'ai préparé un petit repas, je savais que tu viendrais.

- Oh je vois.

- Allez viens…

Avec des gestes très calmes et sûrs d'eux, Dokugakuji entraîna le jeune homme jusqu'à une petite table dans un coin de la salle, où il avait dressé le couvert. C'était intime, deux bougies brillaient sur la table et mettaient en valeur les assiettes de chaque côté, appelant les jeunes gens à venir s'asseoir à leurs côtés.

Un léger sourire heureux traversa le visage de l'inconnu, et Dokugakuji s'en sentit encouragé. Il le laissa s'asseoir et se dépêcha d'aller chercher l'entrée, qu'il amena sur un plateau joliment décoré.

Aucune fioriture inutile, juste l'envie de faire plaisir aux yeux. C'était simple, mais beau, et visiblement cela plût.

- Serais-je le seul invité ce soir ? Je trouve la salle bien vide.

Un petit rire échappa à Dokugakuji, et il posa un regard brillant sur l'inconnu.

- Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne que je voulais voir ce soir.

Le jeune homme baissa légèrement les yeux, et lâcha quelques secondes après :

- Pourquoi des gens comme toi existent-ils ?

- Je pourrais te retourner la question….

- Tu m'as attendu une année entière, et tu es toujours là, comme si rien n'avait changé. Quelque part… j'espérais presque trouver le bar fermé, ou rencontrer ton épouse ce soir… Que quelque chose m'empêche de rentrer ici…

- Mais tu es venu. Tu es là. Et personne ne t'en a empêché. Tu aurais préféré l'inverse ?

L'inconnu releva son regard vers Dokugakuji et soupira, vaincu.

- Non. Non, tout est parfait comme ça.

Le barman remplit deux verres de vin rouge et en tendit un à son compagnon, avant de lever le sien, afin de porter un toast :

- A notre rencontre. A cette année sans toi. Et à cette soirée avec toi.

L'inconnu trinqua avec lui, avant de boire une gorgée de vin.

- Il est délicieux.

- Il se bonifie avec le temps.

L'allusion fit baisser les épaules de l'inconnu, qui une nouvelle fois se retrouva vaincu devant l'assurance de Dokugakuji. Le barman semblait armé ce soir, d'une force qui le dépassait, et à laquelle, pour une fois, il avait envie de se laisser aller et d'abandonner toute résistance.

Et quand il croisa le regard pétillant de Dokugajuki, qui semblait réellement ravi de passer cette soirée avec lui, il baissa définitivement les armes.

Il se leva et doucement, vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. La sensualité du geste figea Dokugakuji qui savoura pleinement l'instant. Ses bras entourèrent la taille fine de l'inconnu et il l'attira sur ses genoux, de façon à le garder contre lui, au creux de ses bras, là où il ne risquait plus de lui échapper.

Cette fois-ci, il était hors de question qu'il s'enfuit loin de lui.

Le baiser s'approfondit avant de les laisser tous les deux comblés. Lentement Doku ouvrit les yeux et demanda alors :

- Reste. Ne pars plus cette fois-ci. Je ne veux pas vivre une année de plus sans toi.

L'inconnu lui sourit doucement avant de murmurer :

- Tu sais pourquoi je ne venais qu'une fois par an. Pourquoi ce soir-là ?

- Dis-moi.

- Aujourd'hui est une date anniversaire. J'ai… perdu ma femme il y a trois ans. Quand le premier anniversaire est arrivé, je n'ai pas pu le supporter et j'ai erré dans les rues, essayant de trouver un bar où je pourrais me saouler pour oublier. Et je suis atterri ici. Le premier soir, c'était étrange mais… j'avais l'impression qu'elle était là, prés de moi. Elle ne m'a pas quitté de la soirée, jusqu'à ce que tu m'embrasses. Je crois que je suis arrivé un an après à cause de ça. Je voulais la fuir. Mais plus je la fuyais… et plus je te trouvais. Et ce soir… j'avais peur….

- De la perdre définitivement ?

La réponse de Doku, si troublante de vérité, surprit l'inconnu qui lui lança un regard étrange, avant d'acquiescer.

- Je te comprends. J'ai moi aussi perdu des êtres chers il y a longtemps. Mais je crois qu'on ne les perd jamais vraiment. Une petite part d'eux reste en nous, et on tourne la page. On réapprend à vivre. Et si maintenant, tu veux réapprendre cela avec moi… j'en serais vraiment heureux.

- Doku…

- Non, laisse-moi finir. Je t'aime. Je ne connais même pas ton prénom, mais je sais que je t'aime. Cela fait deux ans que je t'aime. Je ne suis pas homosexuel mais c'est toi que j'aime. Je ne sais même pas comment l'expliquer. Et maintenant, c'est à mon tour d'avoir peur… Peur de te perdre, de te voir partir et de m'échapper. Parce que… c'est la seule chose que je ne pourrais pas supporter.

Le regard de Dokugakuji était suppliant, désespéré même. Il avait soudain perdu toute son assurance, alors qu'il mettait son âme et son cœur à nu devant cet homme.

Désormais, il avait son sort entre ses mains : cet homme, à lui seul, était capable de le sauver ou de le condamner. C'était aussi simple que cela. Il lui suffisait d'un geste, et il anéantirait Doku. Un seul mot suffirait même.

L'homme eut l'un des beaux sourires du monde : serein, apaisé et… heureux.

Il avait sa réponse. Et Dokugakuji attendait toujours la sienne, qui vint sous la forme d'un mot.

- Hakkai. Je m'appelle Hakkai.

….

….

….

Owari.

..

Je tiens à vous remercier tous et toutes du fond du cœur, de m'avoir soutenu dans cette fic, de m'avoir encouragé et de l'avoir lu jusqu'au bout.

Il est fort probable qu'il y ait une suite, du même genre, concernant cette fois-ci Gojyo. A vous d'imaginer son futur partenaire

.

Greynono


End file.
